The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to connectors for smaller electrical wires such as used for lower voltage, lower current electrical systems.
Electrical connections for removably connecting electrical wires to devices to be supplied with lower voltage (i.e., less than 240 volts) lower current (i.e., less than 30 amperes) electricity are conventionally made by one of two methods. The first method involves bending the wire around a threaded post and securing the wire to the post by tightening-down a nut onto the wire. A common variation of this method is replacing the post with a bolt, forming the nut as a portion of the device to which the wire is to be connected, and tightening the bolt into the nut portion, thereby clamping the wire tightly (e.g., connecting a bulb whose lower portion comprises a xe2x80x9cwirexe2x80x9d to an incandescent lamp socket). However, a major disadvantage of this connection method is that the wires are susceptible to breakage in the event of disconnection/reconnection. The second method involves fastening the wire to an intermediary device, which is then, in turn, connected to the subject device (e.g., soldering or crimping the wire to a spade or ring lug, which is then, in turn, fastened to the post or bolt, as described with respect to the first method). Another variation is soldering or crimping the wire to a spade connector which is then, in turn, inserted into a socket, the socket being electrically connected to the device for receiving power (e.g., plug connections used in automobile wiring harnesses). However, a disadvantage of this method is that an extra component, a tool, such as a soldering iron or crimper, is required to secure the wire to the intermediary device. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus of quickly and efficiently connecting and disconnecting a wire to a peripheral device while maintaining the wire""s integrity.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for quickly and efficiently connecting and disconnecting a wire to a peripheral device using a minimal number of components while preserving the wire""s integrity. The present invention comprises a ferrule having two ends, a fork or ring lug being disposed at one end and a hollow truncated conical threaded portion around which the strands of an electrical wire are wound disposed at the other end. The threaded portion is then hand-tightened into a matched strain relief boot which secures the wire to the ferrule. The ferrule can then be removably connected to the peripheral device for making and breaking an electrical coupling. The present invention provides a reliable connector for applications where the electrical connection requires frequent disassembly/reassembly, such as in wiring of portable audio equipment.